


Twilight one-shots

by WifeyLitchfieldDiaz



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz/pseuds/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz





	1. Chapter 1

hi just some imagines and one-shots of twilight characters 


	2. Jasper Hale - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaspers past catches up to him, in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alive and Jasper aren’t mates.

Jasper Hale

* * *

  
Jasper Whitlock was alive in the 1800s. He lived with his parents up until the war. His parents owned many slaves and a cotton plantation, though they treated the slaves as if they were equals. When people came to visit the house, everyone would put on a well rehearsed act, it consisted of his parents pretending to be better than the slaves. 

Jasper, however, at the age of 17 had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. She was a slaves daughter but she had a kind soul. Her mother had birthed her into slavery but her owners did not expect her to work until the right age. Jasper’s mother had taught her to read and write which was against the law for her to be able to do.

Sabrina was her name, she didn’t have a last name though. Her mother never told her who her father was but Sabrina was mixed race, her father being a white man. She was only a few months younger than Jasper, but she didn’t actually meet him until the age of 15. It took them two years to realise what they had wasn’t friendship but more. 

A few months before Jasper was sent to fight in the Civil war, he married Sabrina, both aged 18. His father had died but his mother supported the relationship 100% as well as Sabrina’s mother. They married in secret with only a few close people present but it didn’t matter to them, they loved each other. 

But it was frustrating for them, people visited often which meant that Jasper and his mother had to treat Sabrina and everyone else as if they were less than them. It hurt Jasper to have to put on that act as much as his mother, but Sabrina had told them many time that it didn’t bother her. She knew it was a facade and she also knew that she was luckier than most slaves.

Then Jasper was sent to fight in the war. He didn’t want to leave but it was his place to fight, if not for himself then for his family. Sabrina had a slightly swollen stomach to prove that she was indeed with child, Jasper’s child. He didn’t want to leave her with a possibility of never coming back.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and Jasper hadn’t returned. He did send letters and was able to come home just in time for the birth of their daughter. It was a moment that he would never forget but only days later he had to go back.

Sabrina raised their daughter, Grace, with Jasper’s mother. Jasper had sent letter, vice versa. But when Grace was just over a years old, the war was over. Time passed but Jasper never returned, it took them months before they fully realised that Jasper was gone though they had known deep down. 

* * *

Sabrina was turned into a vampire when she walking the streets to buy her mother-in-law groceries, she was only 20 years old. It was a woman who had done it and Sabrina never saw her again. Jasper’s mother took care of her, she knew of vampires from one of her close friends. Sabrina had never fed on a human, only animals. 

16 years later, Grace was on her death bed from an unknown disease. She begged her mother to turn her so she could live, Sabrina turned her daughter very reluctantly. She never wanted this life for her daughter but it was Grace’s choice. 

The decades passed as a blur to them, they moved from town to town to stay on the low but made sure to make memories along the way. Sabrina had a special ability and so did Grace. Sabrina could manipulate a vampire’s senses so she could easily sneak up on them if she wished. Grace has the ability to make an illusion that she was human. 

They decided to stay in Forks, Washington for a while. It was secluded so they could pass off as normal people for at least 5 to 10 years. They both had the animal blood diet since being turned so they had never struggled, everything was fine until Grace went to school.

“Oh dearest mother, don’t I have some new for you.” Grace said as she entered their temporary home away from everyone else.   
  
“Well don’t keep me waiting.” Sabrina said and her accent was faint. 

“There are a coven of vampires in my school, they are teenagers but I’m sure there are others somewhere with them.” Since Grace could make the illusion she was human, they wouldn’t be able to know she was a vampire without close inspection.

“If there is a coven near then this is their territory, Grace listen to me, they won’t be able to sense us so please keep your head down and away from them.” Sabrina pleaded her daughter. 

But Grace would never do that, she had too much of a confident personality. So she wanted to get to know the vampires.

“Hi, I’m Grace. Me and my mother just moved here.” Grace said to them cheerfully and Alice shared the same enthusiasm.

“I’m Alice and these are my siblings, I think we are going to be great friends.” Alice said from seeing a short vision of Grace in the future. 

“Alice.” Rosalie warned her.

Jasper was busy focusing on his control, since being around so many humans was still slightly challenging for him. He didn’t notice Grace’s resemblance between him and Sabrina or how she had a mix of his mother’s personality in her. 

Edward was trying to read her mind for anything since there was something different about her, but there was nothing but what anyone else would think. Getting the day done with, going home and something about an algebra class.

Time passed and the Cullens got used to Grace always being around, they all noticed that she wasn’t like most humans which made them skeptical. But it all made sense one day when Jasper saw Sabrina. 

“Hi, I would like to sign Grace Avry out for a doctors appointment.” Sabrina didn’t actually need to sign Grace out for an appointment but Grace needed to feed. Avry wasn’t their last name either, it was Whitlock because of Jasper all those years ago. 

Jasper was walking the corridor when he heard the familiar voice, he couldn’t place it. He also heard the name Grace which meant that it would be her mother which the Cullen’s had none stop been hearing about. He walked closer to the office and saw a woman he never thought he would see again. Sabrina. 

Shock was an understatement. Sabrina saw Jasper out of the corner of her eye, they both were frozen. The other people in the office didn’t see Jasper or see Sabrina freeze. They wanted to run into each other’s arms and stay there forever but Grace walked in. 

“Hey mom, I’m ready to go.” Grace said and Sabrina broke out of the trance she was in. “Oh mom this is Jasper Hale, he’s one of my friends.” Grace said as she saw Jasper. 

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Sabrina, Grace’s mother.” Sabrina said to not raise questions with her daughter. 

“It’s lovely to meet you ma’ma.” Jasper said as she shook his hand, their touch lingered for longer than necessary but Grace didn’t notice. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jazz.” Grace said cheerfully as they exited the school.

While Grace was out hunting for the day, Sabrina made her way home as fast as she could in a car. She couldn’t focus on much which meant the Jasper could easily find her. As she got home, minutes later Jasper was at the door. She knew it was him and answered immediately.

“Jasper.” She whispered and if they could cry they probably would be. He hugged her and didn’t let go.

“I missed you.”

The conversation followed and then the question came up that Sabrina knew had to be addressed. Grace. 

“Grace is biologically mine. She’s ours. I was turned at 20, me and your mother raised her but at 17 Grace fell ill and she begged me to turn her. I had to. I thought you were dead, she was the last person I had and I didn’t want to alone for eternity.” 

“You have me now, for eternity. I was turned and a monster, I couldn’t go home and risk hurting either of you. So I stayed away thinking you lived a happy life with our daughter.” Their reunion carried on for a while...

Grace came home at around midnight. She had no idea that Jasper was there or that she was about to find out the truth. 

“Grace, your here.” Sabrina said while walking into the living room, holding hands with Jasper. Grace scrunched up her nose, and Sabrina knew why. 

“It’s not like that.” They sat down and Jasper didn’t leave Sabrina’s side, they were definitely soulmates. “So a long time ago...” Sabrina told Grace everything.

“So one of my friends from school is actually my father and also a vampire. Not everyone gets to say that, awesome.” Grace smile got wider, this was definitely unexpected. “So the Cullen’s are vampires as well?”

“Yes. You’ve already met my adoptive siblings, Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents. Some of us have special gifts, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Emmett is stronger than the average vampire and I can feel and control people’s emotions.” Jasper sent a wave a calm to them both as an example.

“Impressive. Mom can manipulate a vampire’s senses and I can show the illusion that I’m human, see.” Grace stopped using her ability and her skin slowly turned pale, her eyes a honey-golden colour. Sabrina made it so Jasper couldn’t sense that she was next to him and he inwardly panicked that she had gone and it was all a dream but she turned to look at her and she was still there. 

The Cullen’s were going to love his family. And they could stay with each other for eternity after all.   
  



End file.
